Nothingness Manipulation
The power to manipulate negative energy. The opposite power of Energy Manipulation. A variation of Spatial Manipulation. Also Called *Deletematter *Negative Energy or Anti-Energy *Destroy Power *Oblivion Power *Nonexistence *Nihilikinesis *Nullification *Subtractive Magic *Void Manipulation *Abyss Manipulation *Void Release Capability Users can remove items from existence. Some users may simply make things dissappear others may be able to prevent energy from ever being conceived. Some users can delete an eternity, removing targets from all lineages of time in every dimension. Similar to Energy Manipulation users can alter revers or negative energy causing them almost infinite abilities. Limitations *May be subject to self-termination, when Nothingness overtakes the user. *Users may accidentally remove parts of themselves, emotions, memories, or even physical pieces. *Users may not realize they have the power by deleting from their own mind as well. *Opposed by those who control Omnipotence as it has the ability to control everything. Associations * Some users may be able to remove anything from time. Abilities like Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Chronolock. * Reality Warping can have a similar destructive force, such as deleting targets from history. * Being the negative form of Energy Manipulation, users can create or control negative energy. * Since void (nothingness) is considered to be "empty spaces", it can be related somewhat to Spatial Manipulation. * Destruction is more or less similar to this power, both destroying matter. Applications *Cause targets to have never existed. *Dark Energy Constructs. *Create a Black hole. *Create endless voids. *Create stabilized wormholes with negative energy. *Fire bolts of Dark energy that could cause the surroundings to vanish. *Obliterate the bonds of objects causing them to collapse. *Send the surrounding air and oxygen into oblivion causing the target to be suffocated. *Memory Manipulation by deleting parts of target mind *Unleash an obliterating wave that can cause the fabric of reality to temporarily collapse. *Selectively destroy planets or other heavenly bodies. *Destroy all of existence in a single wave, resetting the universe. *Intangibility. *Teleportation by disappearing and reappearing, or by deleting space in between target and oneself. *Tracking Evasion by having "nothing" to track on. *Imperceptibility Known Users *Kronos (Greek Mythology) *Erin from (Nightschool: The Weirn Books) *Shizuku (Bleach) *Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts II & Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days) *Nobodies (Kingdom Hearts II ) *Assorted demons (Angel and Buffy the Vampire Slayer) *Door to Nothingness (Magic the Gathering) *The Sisters of the Dark (Sword of Truth series) *Nicci (Sword of Truth series) *Richard Rahl (Sword of Truth series) *War Wizards (Sword of Truth series) *Darken Rahl (Sword of Truth series) *The Keeper of the Underworld (Sword of Truth series) *The Nothing (Cardcaptor Sakura) *Sailor Saturn (Sailor Moon) *Etherion (Rave Master) *Resha Valentine (Rave Master) *Elie (Rave Master) *Alien X (Ben 10 series) *Celestialsapiens (Ben 10 series) *The Phoenix Force (X-Men series) *MegaMan (Megaman series) *Destruction of the Endless (Vertigo/DC Comics) *Rasen via Kōkai Gyoku (Flame of Recca) *Oblivion (Marvel) *Moros (Greek Mythology) *Xayide (The Neverending Story II: The Next Chapter) *Hirose Yuichi (Alive: The Final Evolution) *The Inquizator (Red Dwarf) *The Goblin Force (Marvel) *Kanna (InuYasha) *Shishinki (InuYasha) *Sesshomaru (InuYasha) *InuYasha (InuYasha) *Miroku (InuYasha) *Violet Wisp (Sonic Colors) Objects with Such Power * Ultimate Nullifier (Marvel) * Kuzuzu Atom (Xiaolin Showdown) * Tenseiga (InuYasha) * Tetsusaiga (InuYasha) Gallery Oblivion1.jpg|Oblivion (Marvel) represents non-existence. Hirose Yuichi Void.jpg|Hirose Yuichi (Alive: The Final Evolution), with the power of the void, can annihilate matter and become intangible. ultimatenul.gif|The Ultimate Nullifier (Marvel) is a weapon that can completely annihilate anything. Xemnas (Final).jpg|Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts 2) 150px-3419031.png|The Goblin force (Marvel) is the opposite of the Phoenix force. LivingTribunal02.jpg|The Living Tribunal (Marvel) Infinite_Alien_X.png|Alien x (Ben 10) Kanna.JPG|Kanna (InuYasha) is composed of void. Meidou Zangetsuha.jpg|Meido Zangetsuha (InuYasha) rips the fabric of space to delete all matter. Kazaana.jpg|The Kazaana (InuYasha) sucks everything into a void. Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Manipulations Category:Magic powers Category:Spatial Powers